Intuition
by SamWeasley708
Summary: " D'instinct, il avait toujours su que le regard glacé et l'air hautain de Draco Malfoy cachaient autre chose. De l'humanité, peut-être."


Bon, alors. C'est la première fic que je publie ici, donc je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. C'est du Drarry, une songfic sur la chanson _Intuition numéro 1,_ d'Avec pas d'casque. C'est un OS, terriblement kétaine et plutôt cliché, mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 _Tu diras_

 _Tu_ _diras que c'est l'instinct_ _qui t'a_

 _Mené jusqu'ici_...

Il fixait la nuque blonde, penchée vers l'avant, qui lui faisait face. L'élégance conservée, mais la jeunesse déchue, écrasée par ces années de guerre et de douleur. Il n'y avait plus trace de l'adolescent arrogant et frondeur qu'il avait jadis été. Ne restait qu'un jeune homme, perdu et paniqué, la tête baissée au milieu d'une foule vêtue de noir. Il était au centre de la pièce, et pourtant, il semblait comme à l'écart des autres. Il ne pleurait pas. Certains pensaient que c'étaitpar froideur, par indifférence, mais Harry savait que c'était autre chose. D'instinct, il avait toujours su que le regard glacé et l'air hautain de Draco Malfoy cachaient autre chose. De l'humanité, peut-être.

 _L'intuition_

 _D'un sentiment_

 _Qui ne reviendra pas_

Il croisa ses yeux gris, et, brusquement, tout cela fut trop. La colère ravalée, la rage, l'angoisse, la douleur, la distance, la haine, la peur de le perdre. Tout ça explosa en lui, en quelque chose d'intense, de brûlant, de terrible. Il se jeta sur lui dans un cri déchirant, le frappa de toutes ses forces. Draco tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Harry se pencha sur lui et recommença à le frapper. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, Draco donna un coup de pied à Harry, qui sentit un goût de sang envahir sa bouche. Ils se battirent longtemps, et quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, ils étaient essoufflés et ensanglantés. Ça faisait affreusement mal. Mais en même temps, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Comme libéré. Il ne comprenait pas, cette intensité, cette nécessité, ce besoin viscéral de le frapper… C'était à la fois brûlant et glacial, terrible et merveilleux.

 _Tu diras_

T _u diras que tous tes sens piochaient_

 _Du même bord_

Il fixait la carte des Maraudeurs. Ou plutôt, une section de la carte. Une… petite section. Un nom.

Il savait que c'était bizarre. Anormal. Déplacé.

Et il n'avait même plus le prétexte du manque de confiance, puisque l'innocence de Draco avait été maintes et maintes fois prouvée.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait besoin de fixer son nom, de le regarder faire les cent pas dans sa chambre la nuit, et s'affairer à reconstruire le château le jour. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le savoir en vie, en sécurité.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce besoin. Ni pourquoi, chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, son cœur se serait et s'emballait à la fois.

Et il préférait ne pas savoir.

 _D'un même élan_

 _Poussés par une force étrange_

Ils étaient aux Trois Balais, assis côte à côte. Les lumières dorées, la musique de Noël, les discussions enjouées… Tout cela semblait tellement faux. Au milieu de toute cette mascarade, Harry avait eu l'impression que seuls ses yeux gris glacés, ses lèvres pincées et ses vêtements chics étaient authentiques. Alors, il s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise à sa droite, sans un mot. Mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Le silence, à travers tout ce bruit, pesait lourd.

-Malfoy?

-Potter.

Et puis, brusquement, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Gris contre vert, vert contre gris, plus rien n'avait de sens. Draco mordit sa lèvre. Rosmerta cassa un verre, quelque part derrière Harry. Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, dans un mouvement maladroit et simultané, perfection imparfaite à saveur de cannelle.

-Putain.

 _Ce sera ton camp de base_

 _Ce sera ton camp de base_

Dire que les gens pensaient que ses yeux étaient froids et inexpressifs.

Rien n'était plus faux.

Ils étaient tellement remplis d'intensité, d'émotions. Désir, passion, folie, peur, hésitation, douceur, tendresse, attachement, amusement, sincérité, plaisir, besoin, espoir… Amour.

Il ne disait peut-être pas les mots, parce qu'il avait peur. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Et ce qu'ils disaient à Harry, c'était…

Viens ici. Reste avec moi. J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je t'aime.

Et, par Merlin, rien au monde n'était plus réciproque.

 _Tu diras_

 _Tu diras que c'est l'instinct qui t'a_

 _Mené jusqu'ici_

 _L_ _'imprudence_

 _C_ _omme elle se doit_

 _De temps en temps_.

Ils revenaient du cimetière. Harry avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Et Draco lui avait tenu la main. Fort.

-Harry? Je t'aime.

Harry se retourna, brutalement. Il lui fit face et combattit son envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire quelque chose.

-Je sais que c'est pas le meilleur moment de te dire ça. Mais je t'aime, moi aussi. Tellement, tellement fort. Je voudrais qu'on ait une vraie relation, qu'on se tienne la main, qu'on s'embrasse en public. Qu'on se dise, qu'on se crie, qu'on se chante que l'on s'aime dans toutes les langues du monde. Que tu viennes vivre avec moi, qu'on se lève ensemble chaque matin de notre vie. Je sais que tu as peur. J'avais peur, moi aussi. Mais tu me fais du bien, Draco. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie un peu la guerre, les pertes, la douleur et tout le reste. J'oublie que j'ai pu sauver le monde mais pas mes deux meilleurs amis. J'arrête d'avoir envie de mourir, et tu me donnes envie de vivre. Alors s'il te plaît. Sors avec moi. Officiellement.

 _Ce sera ton camp de base_

 _Ce sera ton camp de base_.

-D'accord.


End file.
